


Lullaby

by CinnamonRoll321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Plays Guitar, Ducifer - Freeform, Fluff, Guitars, Hamilton References, Light Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/pseuds/CinnamonRoll321
Summary: Just some Ducifer fluff





	Lullaby

On days like these, were vampires had their fill and ghosts were resting, the residences of the bunker took some time to themselves. Sam was reading up on the past Men of Letters documents. Castiel was watching some bees. Dean was brushing up on his guitar skills.

His fingers plucked the strings in rythme, making music and melodies. Memories resurfaced of a girl guiding him through scales, her laugh and lingering touches. Sometimes he missed her but he never longed for her. Sometimes he ached for Lisa and the normality that came with her, but it always went away as he remembered that she was happy with Ben. Dean continued his tunes strumming and washing away his former lovers away. His mindless strumming on ends, his normal instincts told him to grab salt and iron, but he played a familiar tune. Rollin’ Stones “Sympathy for the Devil” drifted through the air. Dean smiled when he heard a rustle behind him.

“Are you going to play that everytime I come?”

“Sorry, have any requests?” Dean teased.

He leaned back into Lucifer and grinned up at the archangel. Dean put his guitar aside and focused his attention on Lucifer. Two arms folded around him and Dean sunk deeper. Comfort washed over him as Lucifer petted him. He had been embarrassed first time Lucifer gave him affection like this, but he slowly learned to love it.

“Hmm,” Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. “I’m thinking… Helpless~”

“You musical nut,” Dean muttered.

“I saw you singing along. Admit it, you liked it.”

Dean grunted and just moved closer to Lucifer. The devil decided to let it go and continued to pet Dean’s head. Lucifer continued until Dean was in the half awake and asleep state, he smoothly set Dean off him and laid him across the hunters bed. He picked up the guitar and played “Amazing Grace”, the soft melody lulled Dean into a soft sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> eeehhhh, i'm still in the Supernatural fandom but I love Hamilton too much


End file.
